Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to ink jet cartridge printhead seals, specifically to such seals that are for sealing the printhead when refilled, shipped, stored or removed from a printer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ink jet printers are commonly used worldwide. Such printers utilize cartridges containing ink. Printing is accomplished by ejecting ink through nozzles upon paper or other media forming images in black and color.
When an ink jet cartridges is removed from a printer, stored or shipped ink will dry plugging orifices in the nozzle plate unless an effective seal is applied. An effective seal accommodating a variety of ink jet cartridges preventing ink drying would be beneficial.
Several types of ink jet cartridge storage and seal containers have peen proposed, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,973 to Bartolome et al. (2001) [storage container for four carts], U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,683 to Kawakami et al. (2000) [storage container], U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,196 to Sawicki et al. (1999) [storage container], U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,936 to Kawai et al. (1994) [storage container]; however these containers are limited to cartridge size and shape they are designed for. In U.S. patent 5, Ink Jet Cartridge Face Sealing For Shipping], a removable seal is proposed requiring application 262,802 to Karita et al. (1993) [clip] and U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,802 to Tsutomu (1997) [cap for an ink jet recording head], a recording head assembly with single sealing member is proposed however is designed for use with a specific recording head assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,060 to Carlotta (1995) [Thermal of heat to mold hot melt material to the face of a printhead.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, no ink jet printhead seal formerly developed for use when an ink jet cartridge is shipped, stored or removed from a printer that provides an easy to install printhead seal which will seal moist nozzle plates accommodating black, color, different size ink jet cartridges and does not require installation equipment.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) to provide an ink jet cartridge printhead seal whose use will provide an air tight nozzle plate seal;
b) to provide an ink jet cartridge printhead seal which can be used on different size and shape cartridges;
c) to provide an ink jet cartridge printhead seal which will seal both black and color cartridges;
d) to provide an ink jet cartridge printhead seal which will prevent color cartridge cross contamination;
e) to provide an ink jet cartridge printhead seal which can seal a moist printhead surface;
f) to provide an ink jet cartridge printhead seal whose use allows ink jet cartridges to be shipped or stored without ink leaking or drying.
Further objects and advantages are to provide an ink jet cartridge printhead seal which can be easily, conveniently and reliably applied. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention an ink jet cartridge printhead seal, comprises an elastomeric seal and a flexible sheet with an adhesive on one side which holds the seal compressed against an ink jet cartridge printhead nozzle plate to prevent ink drying when shipped, stored or removed from a printer.